


The Little Mermaid/Shingeki No Kyojin Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen a few Little Mermaid/Shingeki No Kyojin crossover fics where Eren is Ariel saves Levi's life and trys getting that kiss but I want to shake it up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mermaid/Shingeki No Kyojin Challenge

The Little Mermaid/Shingeki No Kyojin Challenge

I've seen a few Little Mermaid/Shingeki No Kyojin crossover fics where Eren is Ariel saves Levi's life and trys getting that kiss but I want to shake it up a bit.

What if Levi was the Ocean's strongest sorcerer, and was banished for whatever reason Ursula was banished for and showing lust towards the youngest prince Eren. Sence being banished Levi has used his crystal to watch the object of his lust and love waiting for the right time to get him. Eren has always loved the human world and when he saves the princess Historia (need a feamle that Eren could save and fall in love with but can't be with in the end because this is a Levi/Eren fic and Mikasa doesn't fit) and thinks he has fallen in love with her Levi sees his chance to claim Eren, when Grisha destorys all of Eren's treasures Levi sends Hanji and Petra to convince Eren to make the deal. The deal is the same one as in the movie, but what Levi knows that Eren doesn't is that Historia is already in love with Ymir (make her a queen or a guy I don't care) so when the third day arrives Levi get's his mate and claims Eren as his once and for all, Grisha, Armin and of corse Mikasa won't take this without a fight but Eren has already fallen for Levi.... the rest I leave to you.

The reason I came up with this is because come on Levi with tentacles and a dick to use on Eren is super hot(if mermaid sex senes are hard just have Levi turn Eren into a human with gills to breathe when he wants to play or have Erens tail open, get creative) and the idea where the so called bad guy is in love with the hero is awesome!

The rules for this are 1-Levi and Eren are together in the end, and a happy ending, 2- M rating or higher, 3- Eren has to be innocent and cute but with a stubborn streak, 4- Levi is the seme, and older by at least 15 years, and 5- don't make this just Eren's pov, I want to see a switch between Levi and Eren as well third person pov. Aything else is up to you HAVE FUN AND DON'T LET ME DOWN!!! 

Sorry Guys but this story had gotten taken down because of the second Chapter, I must apologize to the site for I didn't realize I had broken the rules when posting it. I have fixed this back to the way it was when first posted, and hope it won't be taken down or me get into more trouble. Any questions feel free to message me.


End file.
